


Neue alte Heimat

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrex kehrt nach ME1 nach Tuchanka zurück.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neue alte Heimat

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

Die Staubwolken waren noch immer der schönste Teil von Tuchankas Szenerie, befand Urdnot Wrex, als er nach Jahrhunderten wieder seinen Fuß auf heimatlichen Boden setzte. Und das auch nur, weil sie den Ausblick auf die hässlichen Kriegsruinen verdeckten. Wrex schnaubte, bevor er sich in die Ruinen seines Clans zurückzog. Jämmerlich.

„Wrex, bist du das?“, fragte eine Stimme, und Wrex wusste, dass sich manche Dinge nie ändern würden.

„Wreav“, grüßte er nüchtern. Sein Bruder schien sich keinen Deut verändert zu haben.

„Was hat dich hierher verschlagen?“ Die rechte Hand seines Bruders zuckte kaum merklich zu seiner Waffe.

„Ein Versprechen“, antwortete Wrex.

Ende


End file.
